tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Here Comes Ayeka!
Here Comes Ayeka! is the second episode of Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki. The episode was released on October 25, 1992. Plot Hovering in Earth's orbit is a huge spaceship. On board, its occupant awakes from suspended animation; a young girl with purple hair. She is Princess Ayeka of the planet Jurai. She is searching for her lost half-brother Yosho, but the ship has awoken her to alert her of the presence of Ryoko. Ryoko is a criminal wanted for an attack on Jurai 700 years previously. Alas, to Ayeka's misfortune, she awoke just in time to witness the last few seconds of Ryoko's time-limited arrest warrant slip away. Despite this, she sets a course for Ryoko's known location. On Earth, Ryoko awakes and asks the bewildered Tenchi for the gems on the sword pommel. She tells him she needs them to summon Ryo-Ohki, her spaceship, to protect them from the oncoming menace that is Princess Ayeka. However, it is too late; Ayeka's ship, Ryu-Oh, has already arrived. A warning shot fired at Tenchi's house is enough to convince Tenchi to give Ryoko one of the sword's gems, and she summons Ryo-Ohki, which has been sleeping for 700 years on the bottom of the lake near the Masaki shrine. Ryoko and Tenchi try to make their getaway in the ship (along with Tenchi's now flat-packed house and father). However, Ayeka sends her guardians Azaka and Kamidake, who look like large floating logs, to capture them both. On board the Ryu-Oh, princess Ayeka presses Ryoko for information about the sword Tenchi was carrying. The sword is actually a Juraian artefact that once belonged to her lost half-brother Yosho. Ryoko knows nothing, and suggests that Tenchi may know more, so Ayeka is forced to give up and retire to her sleeping quarters for the night. Elsewhere on the ship, Tenchi is trying to escape from his cage when a young girl approaches him. She is Princess Sasami, Ayeka's little sister. She opens the cage for him in return for his promise to play with her. She asks him to sneak into Ayeka's bedroom and steal her head ornament, and with some hesitation, he agrees. While he is sneaking into her room, he spots the sword and tries to take it back, but Ayeka wakes up and her guardians give chase. He and Sasami manage to escape, where they find Ryoko. When Tenchi approaches her cage, the sword glows brightly and the bars part. However, their getaway is not successful yet — Ayeka catches up with them and learning it was Sasami who helped Tenchi get free. She then demands that Tenchi tells her where Yosho is. Recognising the name from the ancient legend, Tenchi tells her he is sure that Yosho is the warrior in the legend, and that he died a long time ago. Ayeka doesn't believe his claim and orders her guardians to attack both Tenchi and Ryoko. Ryoko tries to use Sasami as a hostage but failes when the ship's veine stop her. Sasami then tries to stop the guardians to harm Tenchi but then Yosho's sword starts to respond to Tenchi and the ship's veins release Ryoko and attack Azaka and Kamidake. This causes Ayeka to think Tenchi is Juari's Royal blood which surprises her. Ryoko uses the opportunity to summon Ryo-Ohki and escapes along with Tenchi. With Ryo-Ohki speared onto the side of the Ryu-Oh, Ryoko plans to kill Ayeka by plunging their ships out of control towards Earth and splash down in Okayama bay. However, Ayeka prevents Ryoko's plan to happen which results in them crash landing in the lake near the Masaki family shrine which causes both ships to be destroyed. The next day, Ryoko enjoys breakfast with Tenchi and one of their newest lodgers, Princess Sasami. Ryoko has restored the house to normal size, but it is now right next door to the family shrine. The only one not at the breakfast table is Princess Ayeka, who is busy trying to haul the remains of her ship out of the lake, sadly without success as it sinks into the lake!